Un Cliclo Sin Eezo
by dark platinum
Summary: Todas las civilizaciones que descubrieron el elemento cero pensaron que era la respuesta a todos sus problemas ¿ quieres ir mas rapido que la luz ? entonces usalo y reduce la masa de la nave ¿ quieres mejores armas ? solo debes usarlo y listo el proyectil sera mas rapido y mortal ¿ quieres que los soldados sean mas peligrosos ? entonces exponlos y mira el poder de los Bioticos
1. Chapter 1

**Línea de tiempo**

a.e.c = antes de la era común

e.c= era común

* * *

**Alrededor de 14 mil millones a.e.c**

Se da el evento Big Bang , el universo nace

**Alrededor de 12 mil millones a.e.c**

La galaxia Vía Láctea se forma

**Alrededor de 6 mil millones a.e.c**

Nacimiento de los Mala'kak conocidos en el futuro como Space Jockeys , Ossians o ingenieros

Los Mala'kak desarrollan conocimientos muy avanzados en los campos de la manipulación genética

Los Mala'kak logran el viaje espacial avanzado usando una combinación de tecnología Mass Effect recientemente desarrollada y unidades de crio sueño para los viajes de largo alcance

Los Leviatanes una raza enorme con capacidad de manipular los campos de masa comienzan a explorar los sistemas estelares vecinos

**Alrededor de 5 mil millones a.e.c**

Los Mala'kak han explorado y mapeado el 5% de la galaxia , sus conocimientos en manipulación genética los han vuelto maestros en este campo de estudio al haber creado una sustancia con la que deciden sembrar planetas sin vida dotando a los futuros habitantes de dichos mundos con cualidades físicas similares a ellos

**Alrededor de 4.57 – 4.54 y 4.40 mil millones a.e.c **

Se forma el sistema Sol y su sistema planetario , incluyendo el planeta que en el futuro seria la Tierra

**Alrededor de 3.5 mil millones a.e.c**

Los Mala'kak deciden usar su sustancia negra para comenzar la vida en varios planetas entre los cuales algunos de estos serían conocidos en el futuro como:

La Tierra, Irk , Vreetan , Dac (conocido también por algunos como Mon Cala) y un sistema binario que se conocerá en el futuro como sistema Votanis

**Alrededor de 2.2 mil millones a.e.c**

Los Mala'kak deciden retirarse a su mundo natal "Paradise" y colocarse en animación suspendida hasta que sea el momento de salir y comprobar el resulto de cada uno de los planetas en los cuales se usó la sustancia negra

Al otro lado de la galaxia los Leviatanes se expanden rápidamente y entran en contacto con varias especies inteligentes a las cuales deciden proteger y ayudar a cambio de un tributo cada cierto tiempo

Los Leviatanes observan como varias de las razas a las que protegen crean inteligencias artificiales las cuales se suelen revelar contra sus creadores, en su búsqueda de una solución los Leviatanes crean una inteligencia cuyo propósito es preservar la vida orgánica

La inteligencia desarrolla un plan denominado "ciclos" , el primer paso de este plan consistió en la creación de peones a los que envió para recopilar muestras de ADN

La inteligencia traiciona a los Leviatanes y los sacrifica para fabricar a los primeros segadores y cosechadoras de la historia

**Alrededor de 2.1 mil millones a.e.c**

Los segadores comienzan la construcción de relés de masa los cuales acorten los tiempos de viaje en su región del espacio

**Alrededor de 1 mil millones a.e.c**

Algunos Leviatanes supervivientes de la masacre cometida por la inteligencia luchan y logran derrotar un segador , el cadáver de dicho segador descansa en el planeta Jartar y permanece intacto durante casi mil millones de años , en el futuro seria conocido irónicamente como el Leviatán de Dis

**Alrededor de 300 millones a.e.c**

Aparecen los primeros protomamíferos sobre la tierra

En los mares del planeta Dac "Mon Cala" comienza la separación genética que resultaría en las dos especies dominantes del planeta, esto ocurre por la diferencia entre los seres que habitan las zonas más superficiales del mar y los que se quedaron en las zonas más profundas

Varias de las criaturas que habitan el subsuelo del futuro planeta Irk comienzan a prosperar en la superficie donde la comida es más abundante

En las antiguas selvas del futuro planeta Vreetan varios de los antepasados genéticos de los futuros habitantes comienzan a aparecer

Varias especies del sistema Votanis empiezan a emerger

**Alrededor de 65 millones a.e.c**

Un meteorito se estrella contra la tierra causando una extinción masiva que termino con el 75% de las especies vivas , entre las cuales se encuentran los dinosaurios

**Alrededor de 37 millones a.e.c**

Una raza espacial desconocida dispara un acelerador de masa de gran poder contra un segador cerca del planeta Mnemosyne , el proyectil perfora y deshabilita al segador sin detenerse siguiendo su curso por el espacio hasta que finalmente se estrella en Klendagon creando la característica geológica conocida como Great Rift Valley

**Alrededor de 3 millones a.e.c**

En todos los planetas donde los antiguos Mala'kak sembraron la vida con la sustancia negra un conjunto de secuencias de ADN comienza a activarse delimitando el futuro árbol evolutivo de las especies de modo que en el futuro estas razas adquieran características similares a las de sus creadores

**Alrededor de 298.000 a.e.c**

Fue durante este periodo que la antigua raza Arthenn uso y desarrollo la tecnología Mass Effect hasta el punto en casi fue equiparable a la tecnología más moderna permitiéndoles colonizar varios de los planetas de su sistema natal , sin embargo su época dorada duraría poco , pues fueron destruidos en un evento cataclismo de origen desconocido del que muchos sospechan que fue producto de un conflicto armado con otra facción , dicha teoría se sostiene en las evidencias de restos de un bombardeo planetario

Los primeros humanos primitivos evolucionan en La Tierra

Los primeros irkens primitivos evolucionan en Irk

Los primeros vree primitivos evolucionan en Vreetan

Los primeros mon calamari y quarrens primitivos evolucionan en Dac "Mon Cala"

Los primeros Castithans, Irathients , Liberata, Sensoths y Omecs evolucionan en el sistema Votanis

**Alrededor de 125.000 a.e.c**

Dos antiguas razas espaciales , los thoi'han y los inusannon se enfrentan por el planeta Eingana , como consecuencia de este enfrentamiento fragmentos de naves y otros desechos llenos de elemento cero se estrellan contra el planeta contaminando el medio ambiente natural , resultando en la extinción de varias especies y la aparición de animales con aptitudes bióticas

**Alrededor de 68.000 a.e.c **

Los Prothean desarrollan el vuelo espacial avanzado luego de examinar un conjunto de ruinas inusannon , con este conocimiento y los relés de masa establecen un imperio galáctico cuya capital es la misteriosa estación espacial de la ciudadela

Durante este periodo el imperio Prothean continúa extiéndase por la galaxia hasta que se encuentran con una raza de máquinas que ponen en peligro a los Prothean de modo que el imperio se vio obligado a asimilar a otras especies biologías que todavía no habían desarrollado el vuelo espacial avanzado , este conflicto seria conocido como la guerra de Metacon

**Alrededor de 50.000 a.e.c**

Los Prothean comienzan a experimentar con varias especies jóvenes entre las que se encuentran los Asari , los Hanar , los Humanos , y los Irkens , por otro lado los Salarianos y las especies del planeta Dac y Vreetan son considerados como manjares de alta calidad para la gastronomía Prothean

Los Mala'kak se despiertan de su largo letargo y se sorprenden al encontrarse una galaxia tan diferente de cómo era cuando ellos la exploraron

Los Mala'kak y los Protheanse entran en guerra , la razón de este conflicto son los experimentos que realizan los Prothean en varias de las especies creadas por los Mala'kak , dicho conflicto duraría varios siglos y terminaría con los Mala'kak siendo derrotados , como resultado final los Prothean lograrían adquirir varias tecnologías entre las que destacaron capsulas criogénicas capaces de mantener al ocupante durante largos periodos de tiempo y una versión inferior de la sustancia negra

Las civilizaciones Asari y Hanar comienzan a desarrollarse bajo la guía de los Prothean quienes utilizan la sustancia negra junto con la figura de la diosa Athame para mejorar física , mental y tecnológicamente a los Asari , la razón de este exhaustivo proceso de ascensión fueron los resientes descubrimientos de civilizaciones anteriores a ellos que fueron borrados de la galaxia poco después de volverse civilizaciones espaciales por fuerzas de una antigüedad y poder inconmensurable

Después de la guerra los Mala'kak se separaron en dos facciones , por un lado estaban aquellos que lograron escapar con varias naves y se encargaron de vagar por el espacio revisando ocasionalmente distintos planetas pero sin extenderse demasiado y procurando evitar a los Prothean y los relés , estos serían conocidos en el futuro como Space Jockeys

Por otro lado en la lejana colonia de Heaven esta lograría permanecer relativamente intacta luego de un bombardeo orbital el cual provocaría que la mayoría de la infraestructura y tecnologías quedasen destruidas ocasionando que la sustancia negra se saliera de control y se liberase en el ambiente dando como resultado que la fauna cambie radicalmente y los Mala'kak supervivientes expuestos involucionen a una forma menos evolucionada de sí mismos dicha forma retendría muchas de las características originales pero con una diminución de la altura ,la fuerza y resistencia que tenían , dicho proceso devolvería a la especie a un estado de desarrollo similar al de sus creaciones , estos supervivientes se llamarían en el futuro Ossians

Los antepasados de los salarians prosperan en Sur'Kesh

**Alrededor de 47.500 a.e.c **

La peor pesadilla de los Prothean se vuelve realidad cuando los segadores llegan atreves de la ciudadela destruyendo de un golpe al gobierno de todo el imperio y aislando varias áreas de la galaxia

Durante este periodo que duraría varios siglos los Prothean fueron exterminados poco a poco de la galaxia

Fue durante este periodo de tiempo que dos eventos cruciales para el futuro ocurrirán, estos fueron:

El primero ,una nave colonial equipada con lo último en capsulas de estasis , núcleo de elemento cero y un reactor de larga vida lograría escapar del extermino borrando todos los registros de su existencia teniendo como objetivo salir de la galaxia e intentar llegar al cumulo estelar más cercano " gran nube de Magallanes"

El segundo, fue el resultado de un experimento cuyo objetivo era probar una versión en miniatura del dispositivo "crisol" recientemente descubierto al investigar una antigua ruina inusannon , el experimento que se llevó a cabo lejos del frente de batalla y se realizó en el sistema que luego sería el sistema Sol , el resultado de la prueba no fue como se planeaba , el objetivo era desactivar la tecnología Mass Effect de una sola nave que actuaba como blanco , pero el prototipo fallo y la ráfaga de energía que libero el dispositivo se salió de control extendiéndose por todo el sistema y luego por la red de relés destruyendo cada átomo de eezo que tuviera al alcance dejando completamente aislada del resto de la galaxia una región entera del espacio junto con otros efectos secundarios que serían descubiertos en el futuro

Al final las segadores terminaron la cosecha y se fueron de regreso al vacío entre las galaxias

**Alrededor de 30.000 a.e.c**

Los neandertales se extinguen en la tierra

**Alrededor de 19.000 a.e.c**

Las antiguas civilizaciones Krogan entran en una guerra donde las distintas facciones terminaron por usar armas nucleares devastando su mundo natal , reduciendo la antaño civilización a un conjunto de clanes primitivos y desencadenando un invierno nuclear que dejo a Tuchanka como un planeta hostil

**Alrededor de 13.000 a.e.c**

La civilización turian comienza a emerger

Un grupo de Space Jockeys deciden crear un conjunto de bóvedas de conocimiento, las cuales distribuyen en lugares donde si en el futuro sus creaciones y sus primos menos evolucionados han desarrollado la tecnología necesaria podrán acceder a ellas y contemplar los hechos que ocurrieron antes, el único problema fue el tiempo de viaje que ahora causaba efectos relativistas debido a la destrucción de la tecnología Mass Effect

**Alrededor de 7.000 a.e.c**

La civilización Quarian empieza a desarrollarse en Rannoch

La civilización vree empieza a desarrollarse en Vreetan

La civilización Ossians comienza a desarrollarse en Heaven

**Alrededor de 5.000 a.e.c**

Las civilizaciones de la Tierra , Irk y Mon Cala comienzan a emerger , en el caso de la tierra el desarrollo se aceleró un poco debido a la intervención de los Space Jockeys quienes dieron el lenguaje y conceptos básicos de construcción a los primeros humanos los cuales en el futuro fundarían el imperio de babilonia , en la zona conocida como Mesopotamia , algunas de las historias contadas por estos seres serian interpretadas tiempo después como parte del folclore babilónico

Las primeras civilizaciones del sistema Votanis comienzan a emerger los Omec son los más adelantados

**Alrededor de 4.600 a.e.c**

La bóveda de conocimiento de los humanos se coloca en una de las lunas del gigante gaseoso más tarde conocido como Jupiter

**Alrededor de 3.640 a.e.c**

La bóveda de conocimiento de los irken se coloca en el quinto planeta de su sistema

**Alrededor de 3.000 a.e.c**

La bóveda de conocimiento de las especies del sistema Votanis se coloca en el único cuerpo celeste que orbita la segunda estrella del sistema dicho planeta seria en el futuro conocido como Casti

**Alrededor de 2.500 a.e.c**

La bóveda de conocimiento de los vree se coloca dentro de una montaña en el primer planeta de su sistema

**Alrededor de 1.520 a.e.c**

La bóveda de conocimiento de los Mon Calamari y Quarren se coloca en un planetoide que orbita entre las dos estrellas de su sistema binario

**Alrededor de 1.100 a.e.c**

La última bóveda de conocimiento destinada a los futuros Ossians se instala en una de las lunas del planeta vecino

La civilización salarian empieza a emerger

**Alrededor de 600 a.e.c**

Los últimos remanentes de Space Jockeys se extinguen luego de miles de años de trabajo para preparar a las futuras generaciones

**Alrededor de 230 a.e.c**

Los Asari desarrollan el vuelo interestelar avanzado usando parte del conocimiento almacenado en su faro Prothean , dado a estos seres para acelerar su desarrollo , en el futuro el faro seria escondido para mantener la imagen de superioridad Asari , esta decisión tendría consecuencias en el futuro

Durante estos años los Asari explorarían la red de relés y finalmente descubrirían la ciudadela

**Alrededor de 170 a.e.c**

Los Salarians desarrollan el vuelo interestelar, con el viaje más rápido que la luz y los relés descubiertos finalmente encuentran la ciudadela y a los Asari con quienes abren relaciones diplomáticas

**Alrededor de 150 a.e.c**

Se funda el consejo de la ciudadela, conformado por los Asari y los Salarians ,como muestra de confianza los Salarians abren sus registros sobre sus fuerzas especiales

En otra parte de la galaxia se llevan a cabo las guerras de unificación Turianas, al final la jerarquía se impuso sobre las colonias más aisladas

**Alrededor de 50 a.e.c**

Los Volus desarrollan el viaje interestelar

El concejo de la ciudadela hace el primer contacto con los Volus , el concejo encarga a los Volus la creación de una moneda unificada , dicha moneda seria conocida como crédito y vincularía a todas las economías que se encuentran en la ciudadela

Los Asari y los Salarians no conceden a los Volus un asiento en el concejo, en su lugar resiben el dudoso honor de ser la primera especie que tiene una embajada

**Alrededor de 1 e.c**

Los Batarianos son incapaces de desarrollar el vuelo más rápido que la luz

**Alrededor de 50 e.c **

Los Asari descubren el sistema planetario de los Elcor , los ayudan a desarrollar el viaje más rápido que la luz y a localizar el relé más cercano

Los Elcor establecen una embajada y tratos comerciales con la ciudadela

**Alrededor de 100 e.c **

Los Batarianos comienzan a sufrir de múltiples revueltas de esclavos las cuales tienen como objetivo destruir el sistema de esclavitud

Los Hanar y Quarians logran el viaje interestelar

**Alrededor de 150 e.c**

Ambas especies los Hanar y los Quarians hacen contacto con la ciudadela y poco después se les conceden embajadas

**Alrededor de 250 e.c**

Los Rachni logran el viaje interestelar

**Alrededor de 350 e.c**

Las especies de la ciudadela hacen contacto con los Rachni , luego de que una expedición del concejo abriera un relé inactivo que conducía al espacio controlado por esta raza , el contacto resultaría desastroso , siendo este el comienzo de las guerras Rachni

**Alrededor de 430 e.c**

La guerra contra los Rachni continúa a favor de estos insectos de mente colmena , mientras los Salarianos hacen el primer contacto con los primitivos Krogan

Los Krogan logran el viaje interestelar gracias a la asistencia de los Salarians quienes a cambio del apoyo tecnológico piden a los Krogan que actúen como tropas de primera línea

En el planeta hogar de los batarianos las tenciones desencadenan una guerra a escala global entre las dos potencias dominantes del mundo

Dicha guerra duraría doce años en los cuales se usaron armas biológicas y nucleares , las cuales terminaron llevando en poco tiempo a los batarianos a la extinción debido a las lluvias radiactivas y enfermedades mortales que luego de ser desplegadas comenzaron a mutar y extenderse atreves de la población de manera rápida y mortal acabando en poco tiempo con poblaciones enteras

**Alrededor de 650 e.c**

Los Rachni son exterminados y los Krogan reciben de parte del concejo en gratitud un nuevo mundo para asentarse, pronto la población de este nuevo mundo se dispara

El concejo crea a los espectros, un grupo de elite destinado a mantener el orden en todo el espacio del concejo , el primer espectro es el salarian Beelo Gurji

**Alrededor de 900 e.c**

Los Turians logran el viaje interestelar

**Alrededor de 1050 e.c**

Los Krogan se expanden de manera descontrolada causando malestar entre sus vecinos , su expansión llega hasta la colonia Asari Lusia , los enfrentamientos concluyen con el inicio de las rebeliones Krogan

Durante estos años de conflicto el concejo hace primer contacto con los Turians , a quienes convencen de apoyarlos

Esta acción tuvo consecuencias , pues al poco tiempo los Krogan usan armas de destrucción masiva contra varias de las colonias de los turianos , a raíz de este evento los turians prometen que los Krogan no volverán a ser una amenaza

Poco tiempo después de que los turians se integren en la sociedad galáctica, el Volus se vuelve una de sus razas cliente

**Alrededor de 1050 e.c**

Luego de diez años de combate la jerarquía comprende que los Krogan nunca cederán mientras puedan reemplazar a sus combatientes, con esto en mente encargan a los salarians crear un arma biológica que elimine este problema

El arma biológica llamada genophage se inserta entre los Krogan y en pocos meses se comienza a ver el declive de la población krogan

**Alrededor de 1150 e.c**

Las rebeliones Krogan terminan , y los turians llenan el espacio que ocupaban los Krogan como la nueva fuerza militar encargada de mantener la paz

Debido a los eventos ocurridos en los últimos años el concejo firma un conjunto de tratados que todos los integrantes de la ciudadela deben cumplir

**Alrededor de 1250 e.c**

Por sus actos durante la guerra a los turianos se les concede un asiento en el concejo

**Alrededor de 1412 e.c**

Nace Jeanne d'Arc conocida en el futuro como Juana de Arco , fue una mujer que dirijo las tropas francesas contra los ingleses alegando que escuchaba la voz de dios guiándola , muchos doctores piensan que esta mujer padecía alguna forma de esquizofrenia

**Alrededor de 1545 e.c**

Los Mon Calamari y los Quarren entran en un breve conflicto debido a asuntos territoriales

**Alrededor de 1571 e.c**

En el planeta Irk varias ciudades-estado se unen para protegerse mejor

**Alrededor de 1610 e.c**

En la tierra el astrónomo italiano Galileo Galilei identifica las lunas de Ío , Europa , Ganimedes y Calisto en órbita alrededor de Júpiter

Varias de las naciones Vree se unen en un solo estado

**Alrededor de 1670 e.c**

La expansión industrial desenfrenada en el planeta de los Drell comienza a tener efectos nocivos sobre el ambiente

**Alrededor de 1772 – 1789 - 1795 e.c**

En la Tierra el matemático y astrónomo italiano Joseph Louis propone los puntos Lagrange como una solución al problema de los tres cuerpos

Las colonias británicas en américa se separan del imperio británico , varios años después ocurre la revolución francesa

**Alrededor de 1870 e.c **

Los primeros avistamientos de los coleccionistas son reportados en los sistemas terminus, rápidamente los funcionarios del concejo descartan estos reportes como rumores sin fundamento, cuentos o fantasma del sensor

La especie Omec logra desarrollar tecnología de viaje espacial lo suficientemente avanzada para viajar a los otros planetas del sistema usando a su favor la ventana orbitar que se abre cada cierto tiempo , con este logro se disponen a utilizar a las otras razas del sistema para su diversión y deporte de caza

**Alrededor de 1900 e.c**

Los exploradores del concejo ubicados en las fronteras de los sistemas terminus descubre un relé incapaz de funcionar de forma segura, este descubrimiento envía ondas de choque a toda la sociedad galáctica , se nombra a este relé omega 5

**Alrededor de 1912 e.c**

Luego de varios años de investigación y una larga exploración usando solo unidades FTL se descubre que el relé compañero de omega 5 , ya no es funcional , como resultado se descubre que el relé ya no posee ni un solo átomo de elemento cero en toda su estructura externa , siendo la interna imposible de explorar

Estos descubrimientos hacen que las mentes más brillantes de la galaxia se hagan tres preguntas

¿Como uno de los artefactos más avanzado del que se tenga registro deja de funcionar?

¿Es posible que el núcleo de un relé se quede sin elemento cero, y si ese es él caso se pueden reabastecer?

¿Qué cosas se encuentran al otro lado del relé?

Este pasaría a ser el mayor misterio del que se tuviera registro

**Alrededor de 1933 e.c**

Los Vree logran crear la tecnología para viajar más rápido que la luz por medio de deformar el espacio expandiéndolo detrás de la nave y contrayéndolo al frente

Las especies del sistema Votanis cansados de los abusos cometidos por los Omec se unen para derrotar a esta especie depredadora logrando aislarlos en su planeta hogar

Este logro fue posible gracias a los Volge una especie llegada de fuera del sistema usando naves generacionales , quienes actuaron como tropas de primera línea

Debido a esta derrota los Omec decide crear a su propia especie para poder cazarla esta raza serían los Indogene creados a base del ADN de las otras razas

**Alrededor de 1939 - 1945 e.c**

La segunda guerra mundial estalla en la Tierra acelerando el desarrollo bélico de la humanidad

El final de este conflicto marcaría el comienzo de la era atómica para la humanidad , luego de haber descubierto los conocimientos necesarios para dividir el átomo

**Alrededor de 1950 e.c**

Los Vree descubren a los humanos y comienzan a realizar abducciones , este sería el comienzo de las historias acerca de platillos voladores por parte de los humanos y por parte de los Vree el hecho de que comparten una parte de su código genético con los humanos

**Alrededor de 1957 e.c**

El primer satélite artificial el sputnik 1 es colocado en órbita por la agencia espacial de la unión soviética

Los Vree descubren una bóveda de conocimiento en su sistema planetario y luego de traducir el idioma se enteran de la verdad, no solo de sus orígenes también descubren el por qué comparten ADN con los humanos además de la posibilidad de que hallan otras especies con las que estén emparentados

A raíz de estos hallazgos la sociedad Vree decide seguir buscando a sus otros parientes pero con la condición de no volver a hacer contacto con ninguno hasta que hayan logrado desarrollar el vuelo más rápido que la luz

**Alrededor de 1961 e.c**

El 12 de abril Yuri Gagarin se convierte en el primer ser humano fuera del planeta, este evento marcaría el comienzo de la humanidad en el desarrollo de la tecnología espacial básica

La sociedad Irken comienza a unificarse, mientras los Mon Calamari y los Quarren empiezan a coexistir de manera más pacifica

Por otra parte la sociedad Ossian se vuelve más belicosa cuando entran en contacto con una nueva raza de seres que habitan en túneles subterráneos debajo de la superficie de Heaven y cuyo aspecto es grotesco ( el alíen deacon) este conflicto duraría varias décadas y forzaría a los Ossian a desarrollar armas más avanzadas para confrontar la amenaza

**Alrededor de 1969 e.c**

El 20 de julio marcaría un hito histórico cuando Neil Armstrong y Buzz Aldrin se convirtieron en los primeros seres humanos en caminar sobre otro cuerpo celestial

**Alrededor de 1981 e.c**

El transbordador Columbia se convierte en la primera nave espacial humana reutilizable

**Alrededor de 1997 e.c**

Sojourner aterriza en Ares Vallis convirtiéndose en el primer rover en explorar la superficie del planeta rojo

El conflicto entre los Ossians y las criaturas del subsuelo termina con una victoria por parte de los Ossians quienes exterminan a estas criaturas de manera sistemática, luego de este conflicto los Ossians descubren que las criaturas comparten cierto parentesco genético con ellos

La compañía Aperture Fixtures es fundada por Cave Johnson ,la compañía rival Black Mesa se funda al poco tiempo

**Alrededor de 1998 e.c**

Comienza la construcción en órbita de la estación espacial internacional

**Alrededor de 2000 e.c**

La compañía Aperture Fixtures pasa a ser Aperture Science dejando de lado las cortinas y enfocándose en el desarrollo de tecnologías avanzadas, entre estas se encuentra la tecnología de portales denominada enlace de túnel cuántico junto con materiales capaces de absorber grandes cantidades de energía cinética

Mientras su rival Black Mesa empieza a desarrollar el traje de ambientes peligrosos MK 1 como un posible reemplazo de los trajes espaciales , uniformes militares y los de trabajadores que entren en contacto con materiales peligrosos , aparte de comenzar a investigar baterías de alta capacidad

Industrias Darrow es fundada por Hugh Darrow luego de comprar una empresa en apuros y fusionarla con su propia compañía enfocándose en crear prótesis mecánicas

Los Indogene logran escapar de sus amos Omec asentándose en el planeta Daribo hogar de los Castithans , logrando coexistir las dos especies

**Alrededor de 2012 e.c**

El fundador de Aperture Science Cave Johnson muere debido a una enfermedad terminal dejando a su secretaria Caroline al mando de la compañía , a partir de este evento Aperture empieza investigar las inteligencias sintéticas

**Alrededor de 2015 e.c**

La empresa Space X reemplaza a la NASA en el área de fabricación de naves orbitales con capacidad de ser reutilizadas

Aperture Science logra crear el primer prototipo de perforadora cuántica , llamada por algunos trabajadores como portal gun ,junto con un aumento mecánico unido a la rodilla capaz de evitar la muerte de una persona que caiga desde una altura considerable

La compañía Black Mesa gana un contrato con el ejército luego de comprobar la efectividad de sus nuevos trajes MK IV , obteniendo además grandes ganancias en el mercado civil con sus nuevas Arc Cells , baterías de alta potencia cuyo tamaño puede ser el de una mochila o una calculadora según el modelo

Los Mon Calamari y los Quarren logran apartar sus diferencias y comienzan a crear un programa espacial

Los Irken empiezan a enviar sondas espaciales a varios planetas y asteroides de su sistema planetario

Las sondas enviadas por los Ossians comienzan a investigar los planetas vecinos

**Alrededor de 2020 e.c**

Aperture revela al mundo la primera inteligencia virtual avanzada ( IVA) estos programas virtuales son colocados en núcleos computarizados de alta capacidad , luego un mes después da a conocer el dispositivo de portales cuánticos , estos avances catapultan a la compañía como una de las más poderosas en el mercado de valores teniendo como único rival Black Mesa que al poco tiempo comienza el desarrollo de su propia tecnología de transporte

Mientras los dos titanes Aperture Science y Black Mesa se pelean Industrias Darrow empieza a emerger como la compañía líder en materia de reemplazos mecánicos tanto en el mercado militar como en el civil

**Alrededor de 2025 e.c**

La humanidad comienza la construcción de un puesto lunar permanente en la región de Mare Serenitatis usando el dispositivo de portales cuánticos para conectar la tierra y la Luna atreves de un conjunto de portales bidireccionales

Los experimentos en la sede del ITER han logrado crear un reactor de fusión usando conceptos de distintos modelos de reactores experimentales y dan a conocer al mundo el reactor solar FS 1 llamado así porque el dispositivo literalmente crea una esfera de plasma similar a un sol en miniatura

La compañía Black Mesa saca al mercado la nueva Arc Cell MK 2 cuyo funcionamiento se basa en la combinación de sistemas de almacenaje basados en energía iónica y miles de nano baterías integradas capaces de almacenar y retener grandes cantidades energía , y al poco tiempo presentan los primeros generadores de escudo capaces de resistir varios impactos antes de apagarse y entrar en ciclo de recarga

Por su parte Aperture llora la muerte de Caroline pero no deja que esto sea un impedimento para demostrar su nueva pieza de tecnología , luego de varios años de investigación y refinamiento esta compañía presenta las botas anti-caída MK 3 este diseño contrario a su predecesor se puede adaptar a casi cualquier calzado existente

Con los resientes avances el gobierno de los Estados Unidos encarga a los grupos de DARPA crear una nueva generación de armas y aditamentos

**Alrededor de 2029 e.c**

Los ingenieros de DARPA logran fabricar las primeras armas de mano que utilizan propulsión electromagnética y también distintas variantes más grandes destinadas a vehículos , junto con los primeros modelos de exoesqueletos militares de producción en masa alimentados por Arc Cells

Un grupo de físicos e ingenieros logran crear gravedad artificial y los primeros amortiguadores de inercia basados en las recientemente descubiertas partículas de gravitones capaces de permitirle a una nave viajar a altas velocidades sin matar a los tripulantes , dichas medidas de seguridad son necesarias con los nuevos motores de fusión los cuales permiten a una nave alcanzar un pequeño porcentaje de la velocidad de la luz

El asentamiento lunar se ha completado y ya se tienen planes para otros dos asentamientos en Mare Imbrium y Mare Nubium , junto con los primero planos de un futuro asentamiento en Marte

La compañía Google logra desarrollar la computación cuántica , sacando en pocos meses los primeros sistemas operativos completamente dependientes de los cúbit , actualizando el sistema de Google Chrome a Google Quantum

**Alrededor de 2033 e.c**

El ingeniero lunar Solomon Epstein desarrolla una versión mejorada del motor de fusión al que llama motor Epstein , este motor permite acelera el programa de colonización de marte e incluso la exploración del sistema exterior

Un genetista irken propone a la comunidad internacional implementar un sistema de reproducción artificial al mando de un sistema de inteligencia artificial , esta propuesta seria discutida por varios años antes de tomar una decisión

En el sistema Votanis los Indogene descubren que su sistema estelar está en peligro debido a una colisión estelar producto de una estrella errante

**Alrededor de 2042 e.c**

Comienza la construcción del asentamiento marciano en la región de Solis Planum

Black Mesa desarrollan los primeros prototipos de tele transportadores

Los ingenieros de DARPA fabrican el primer modelo de tanque humanoide

(RPI-11 Glasgow ) muchos amantes de la animación japonesa los llaman mechas ,estas gigantescas maquinas son alimentadas por la nueva Arc Cell MK 4 dándole una autonomía de 3 horas en bajo rendimiento y 1 hora en situaciones de alto rendimiento , esto se contrarresta al tener un mecanismos de intercambio rápido para reponer o cambiar una Arc Cell en cuestión de pocos minutos

Luego de años de discusión la propuesta del genetista irken es rechazada por la comunidad por dos razones

Primero , al poner el futuro de la raza enteramente a disposición de una maquina se corre el riesgo que las futuras generaciones desarrollen dependencia de dicha maquina

Segundo ,si se decide eliminar el factor natural de la evolución en favor de acelerar de forma artificial y acelerada el peligro de un estancamiento evolutivo se vuelve inevitable

Con estos argumentos el proyecto del genetista es cancelado y en su lugar se le pide a este genetista que invierta más esfuerzos en el estudio de las enfermedades genéticas

(nota importante del autor : para dejar las cosas más claras en este fic los irkens tiene un aspecto mucho más humanoide , es decir que deben imaginar cómo se vería un irken con rasgos y una altura más humana , esto es así porque la idea es que todas estas razas compartan un origen similar pero reteniendo muchos de los rasgos como pueden ser las antenas o la piel verde)

**Alrededor de 2046 e.c**

La tercera guerra mundial comienza luego de que un conjunto de grupos islamistas radicales lograsen obtener suficiente material nuclear para armar pequeñas armas nucleares que luego envían atreves de un portal cuántico a varias ciudades de Rusia y Estados Unidos, las ciudades destruidas fueron:

Vladivostok, Moscú, San Francisco

Novosibirsk ,Chicago, Washington D. C.

Este ataque desencadena la ira de los dos países atacados quienes al poco tiempo descubren atreves de sus agencias de inteligencia que los responsables son un grupo superviviente del antiguo grupo ISIS , con esta información ambos países forman una alianza temporal y comienzan a desarrollar contramedidas para prevenir más ataques atreves de portales ,seguido por la movilización de sus ejércitos

**Alrededor de 2047 e.c**

La victoria fue rápida de obtener por parte de las dos potencias , sin embargo rápidamente se dan cuenta que este pequeño conflicto solo fue una distracción por parte de Corea del Norte quien se revela como el país que dio los materiales nucleares al grupo de terroristas .

Al poco de revelarse estos hechos China rompe relaciones con Corea del Norte quien comienza a invadir a Corea del Sur, cayendo en poco tiempo la ciudad capital Seul

**Alrededor de 2051 e.c**

La guerra finalmente llega a su fin cuando todo el territorio norcoreano es tomado y puesto bajo el control del gobierno del sur reunificando la península coreana

Desgraciadamente antes de que la guerra terminase los norcoreanos lograron disparar dos armas nucleares, una para los chino a los consideraban traidores por no apoyarlos durante la guerra y otro para los japoneses a los que veían como sus eternos enemigos , dichas armas logran destruir las ciudades de Hong Kong y Osaka

Luego de todos estos eventos la organización de las naciones unidas se desmorona mientras el mundo continuo reparando los daños dejados por la guerra usando todas las tecnologías modernas

**Alrededor de 2055 e.c**

La humanidad hace un descubrimiento sorprendente cuando encuentran las ruinas de una antigua civilización alienígena en Marte

Este descubrimiento sacude hasta los cimientos la sociedad humana , por desgracia al poco tiempo se encuentran con que casi toda la tecnología es inservible y las pocas computadoras funcionales tienen sistemas de seguridad muy avanzados

**Alrededor de 2058 e.c**

Una exploración en Titán encontraría otra bóveda alienígena cuyo lenguaje tenía un sorpréndete parecido con las lenguas mesopotámicas permitiendo que en poco tiempo se logre traducir toda la información

Los conocimientos dentro de dicha bóveda causarían un revuelo en toda la sociedad humana al descubrir la verdad de sus orígenes , el origen de la otra base alienígena de la especie Prothean y final mente el hecho de que hayan otras razas con las que podrían compartir parentesco

Estos descubrimientos conducirían al declive de las religiones debido a la pérdida de seguidores en todo el mundo luego de enterarse de que básicamente toda su fe se basan en cuentos o verdades a media

Con el conocimiento de que no estamos solos se decide que lo mejor es crear un gobierno unificado cuyo objetivo sea la seguridad y prosperidad de la humanidad tanto en la tierra como en todas sus colonias

Este gobierno recibe el nombre de Federación Terran

**Alrededor de 2060 e.c**

Usando lo último en inteligencias virtuales y los conocimientos otorgados por los Mala'kak , los científicos logran obtener acceso total a los documentos dentro del puesto Prothean entre estos conocimientos estaban planos de tecnologías entre los que se encuentran motores más rápidos que la luz los cuales no son posibles construir debido a que las últimas encuestas del sistema solar han mostrado que no hay rastros de elemento cero , el motivo se descubriría pocos meses después cuando se encuentran con un conjunto de grabaciones hechas por un supervisor Prothean el cual narraría los eventos que conducirían a que todo el elemento cero del sistema fuera destruido junto con el motivo de la desaparición de los Prothean , este descubrimiento llevaría a un aumento en la creación de naves de guerra

En un intento por sintetizar elemento cero los investigadores descubren por accidente que los taquiónes no solo existen, sí no que además son el reflejo de partículas que existen en otra dimensión entrelazada con la nuestra y del mismo modo que ocurre en el entrelazamiento cuántico cuando las partículas de la otra dimensión se mueven en su espacio las de esta dimensión también lo hacen dando como resultado que los taquiónes se muevan a la misma velocidad que tendría una partícula dentro de la otra dimensión

**Alrededor de 2069 e.c**

Luego de nueve años de investigación la humanidad crea su primer motor más rápido que la luz usando los principios de los taquiónes para que una nave pueda entran por un periodo de tiempo en la otra dimensión , que pasa a llamarse subespacio , de modo que cuando vuelva a nuestra dimensión la distancia recorrida es mayor a la que se lograría si se tuviera que ir a velocidades sub luz

Con este nuevo motor los humanos son capaces de viajar por todo el sistema solar en cuestión de minutos , encontrando al poco tiempo los restos del relé que se suponía debía ser la luna de Plutón

Aperture Science vuelve a sorprender a la comunidad humana cuando muestran los primeros sintetizadores de proteínas capaces de moldear proteínas básicas en una amplia variedad de alimentos junto con nanobots que pueden usarse tanto para la construcción como para la medicina

Permitiendo curar varias enfermedades y extender la vida del humano a doscientos años esto se logra al retrasar el envejecimiento de las células

Estos nanobots serían aprovechados por la fundación Sirta una organización sin fines de lucro que en los últimos años ha logrado erradicar casi todas las enfermedades de naturaleza genética usando parte del conocimiento dejado por los Mala'kak , y en este caso lograron sacar al mercado el Medi-gel un gel que mezcla nanobots médicos con anestésicos y un agente de coagulación

**Alrededor de 2072 e.c**

El primer asentamiento humano fuera del sistema solar empieza a construirse en Alfa Centauri

La humanidad desarrolla escáneres y comunicaciones más rápidas que la luz usando el subespacio logrando expandir la red de portales , mientras que Black Mesa perfecciona su tecnología de transporte siendo este capaz de desmaterializar a una persona y re materializarla en otro lugar

Con esta nueva tecnología los humanos rápidamente se dan cuenta que al unir la tecnología de re materialización y sintetizacion son capaces de replicar casi cualquier cosa incluso crear materiales con propiedades nunca vistas este avance hace que en poco tiempo el dinero se vuelva obsoleto

**Alrededor de 2081 e.c**

La sociedad Irken se une bajo la bandera del imperio Irken y al poco tiempo crean su primer motor FTL el cual no entran dentro del subespacio si no que crea un campo subespacial en el espacio normal permitiendo a la nave lograr altas velocidades sin los riesgos del relativismo , luego de dos años de exploración en su sistema encuentran la bóveda y logran traducir la información , con este conocimiento deciden buscar a sus otros parientes y descubrir si ya son una civilización espacial

**Alrededor de 2094 e.c**

La humanidad empieza a utilizar el conocimiento dejado en su bóveda para terraformar Marte y Venus

Las sociedades Mon Calamari y Quarren se unen bajo el gobierno del concejo administrativo planetario logrando grandes avances en el estudio de viajes FTL

**Alrededor de 2099 e.c**

Los Ossians se convierten en la primera especie en desarrollar dos métodos de viaje por el espacio , el primero consiste en utilizar un dispositivo de salto capaz de mover una nave a una determinada distancia de varios minutos o años luz en un parpadeo por medio del subespacio y el segundo es utilizar un conjunto de portales que emplean un pequeño agujero de gusano , el motivo de estos dos métodos es que el primero tiene un límite de unos pocos años luz y el segundo solo se puede usar si se construyen dos puertas que se conecten

Marte y Venus son ahora planetas con un clima y atmosferas los cuales en el caso de Marte recuerdan a Europa y en el caso de Venus a las regiones más ecuatoriales de la Tierra

**Alrededor de 2103 e.c**

Las advertencias y pruebas de los Indogene ya no pueden ser Ignoradas , en consecuencia se comienza a planificar el éxodo de las especies Votans

**Alrededor de 2105 e.c**

Las tres hijas de Samara son diagnosticadas como Ardat-Yakshi . Rila y Falere aceptan el exilio en el planeta Lesuss , pero su hija Morinth se escapa del monasterio , a causa de esto Samara toma el juramento de Justicars comenzando a perseguir a su hija durante los próximos siglos

La Federación Terran coloniza el sistema Kuat y comienza a planificar la construcción de un gran astillero orbital usando los vastos recursos materiales que se encuentran en los asteroides del sistema planetario

**Alrededor de 2109 e.c**

Los Mon Calamari y los Quarren producen su primer motor más rápido que la luz , esto se logra al hacer que el motor habrá una fisura que permita a la nave entrar al subespacio

**Alrededor de 2112 e.c**

Los humanos entran en contacto con los Vree , este contacto es una gran revelacion para los humanos quienes se sorprenden al descubrir que las abducciones y platillos voladores reportados hace tanto tiempo fueron obra de estos seres

Al poco tiempo las dos razas comparten los conocimientos legados por los Mala'kak y comienzan a trabajar de formar cooperativa

**Alrededor de 2125 e.c**

Las civilizaciones de los planetas Heaven y Mon Cala descubren las bóvedas de conocimiento en sus sistemas

Los Ossians están sorprendidos al enterarse que sus antepasados exploraron la galaxia , dieron vida a otros planetas y finalmente cayeron por manos de otra civilización alienígena

Mientras que los Mon Calamari y los Quarren se preguntan si podrán encontrar a otra raza con la estén emparentados

Los Indogene logran grandes avances en materia de propulsión y soporte de vida , comenzando a desarrollar los primeros diseños de las arcas

**Alrededor de 2131 e.c**

Con la ayuda de los Vree y sus extensos mapas estelares los humanos hacen contacto con los Irken , los Mon Calamari y los Quarren

A partir de este evento se forma un tratado de cooperación entre los cuatro gobiernos

**Alrededor de 2145 e.c**

Las relaciones entre las razas aliadas se vuelven más cálidas a medida que se conocen cada vez más

Esta cooperación también trajo muchas mejoras tecnológicas a razón de que nuevas ideas se encuentran con nuevas vidas

Usando la información obtenida de varias instalaciones Prothean recientemente descubiertas se comienza el estudio de los relés de masa , para este estudio se realizan escaneos profundos y el desmantelamiento de algunos

**Alrededor de 2152 e.c**

Un grupo de exploración humana descubre los cadáveres de dos Cosechadoras y un segador en órbita de uno de los planetas más cercano a las regiones más centrales de la galaxia

Este descubrimiento pone en alerta a todos los poderes en la región quienes rápidamente envían a varios grupos de investigación junto con una pequeña flota con escolta en caso de ser necesaria

**Alrededor de 2178 e.c**

La investigación de los cadáveres encontrados revelo y desmintió varias suposiciones , el descubrimiento más peligroso realizado en la investigación revelo que los segadores poseen tecnología capaz de influenciar la mente tanto orgánica como la sintética , pasando poco a poco de influenciar a manipular

Estos descubrimientos llevan a las razas aliadas a comenzar a desarrollar contramedidas capaces de evitar la influencia

Mientras al otro lado de la galaxia los grupos de exploración de la ciudadela hacen un descubrimiento sin precedentes al descubrir un segundo relé inoperativo , este relé pasaría ser el 314

Los intentos de explorar más allá de este relé probarían ser impráctico debido a las distancias y la falta de fuentes de elemento cero en las regiones más cercanas

**Alrededor de 2190 e.c**

Los experimentos comenzados por los Irken en el campo de la manipulación de la antimateria conducen a grandes avances cuando se fabrica el primer reactor de antimateria , esta tecnología rápidamente es asimilada por las otras razas aliadas

Los Indogenes realizan varios experimentos de terraformacion en algunas lunas deshabitadas , estos experimentos resultarían en fracaso

Durante este periodo de tiempo Las razas aliadas hacen contacto con los Ossians , este evento resultaría muy significativo al enterarse de muchos de los eventos que acontecieron en el pasado distante

Al poco tiempo los Ossians se unen a la alianza junto con las otras razas

**Alrededor de 2190 e.c**

Durante el tiempo de relativa paz que vivieron los especies del sistema Votanis los Castithans comenzaron a adoptar una idea de superioridad frente a las otras especies , estas ideas concluiría en muchos enfrentamientos , de entre los cuales el conocido como "La gran diáspora" causaría tensiones contra los Irathients a los que veían como inferiores y contra los cuales llegaron a utilizar gas cloro

Los Indogenes logran terraformar el planeta sin vida que orbita a la estrella compañera en un mundo completamente lleno de vida , al poco los Castithans de las familias más ricas se adueñan de este planeta y lo nombran Casti

Durante este proceso se descubre la bóveda de conocimiento , este hallazgo resulta estremecedor para las otras razas que comienzan a replantearse muchas cosas

**Alrededor de 2213 e.c**

Usando una mescla de tecnología humana y Ossian se desarrollan gigantesca puertas de enlace capes de conectar sectores distantes con tan solo atravesarlas , estas maravillas de la ingeniería consisten en un anillo de 3 kilómetros de diámetro capaz de abrir un portal quánticamente conectado con otro a cientos de años luz de distancia

Es durante este periodo que los humanos descubren el sistema de la ahora extinta raza batariana , a un que al principio esto produjo cierta tristeza entre algunos , dicha tristeza no duraría al descubrir a través de registros tanto de los batarianos como de los Vree que dicha sociedad practicaba la esclavitud de manera tan activa

Los científicos humanos y quarren sintetizan una nueva partícula llamada nadion , este descubrimiento permite a los ingenieros crear un arma llamada phaser , cuyo potencial y alcance es mayor que los tradicionales cañones de plasma y armas de fase

**Alrededor de 2230 e.c **

Aria L'loak se establece en la estación espacial Omega , considerada por muchos como la capital nominal del espacio terminus , al poco tiempo es contratada como ejecutor de un señor de la guerra

Por otro lado el inicio de este año sería recordado por las especies aliadas como lamentable cuando descubrieron una raza de seres llamada Volge de naturaleza hostil , los cuales a pesar de no tener tecnología más rápida que la luz si poseían varias colonias y asentamientos , esta raza entro en guerra con las otras luego de que presenciaran el avance de otra especie ajena a ellos

Este conflicto durarías décadas y seria conocido en el futuro como "La primera guerra de contacto"

**Alrededor de 2245 e.c**

Al otro lado de la galaxia en el planeta de los Quarians , los primeros Geth son fabricados como mano de obra barata , pero en un giro de los hechos los Geth comienzan a tomar conciencia de sí mismos , este suceso comenzó cuando un Geth se acercó a uno de sus amos y le pregunto si tenía alma , como reacción los quarianos intentaron prevenir un levantamiento de sus creaciones por medio de la fuerza sin comprender que este sería el motivo de su futura ruina

Al final los Quarianos fueron expulsados de su propio planeta por sus creaciones y al poco tiempo su embajada seria cerrada debido a el incumplimiento de las reglas impuestas por el concejo las cuales prohíben el desarrollo de inteligencias artificiales , esto dejaría al pueblo Quarian como parias en todo el espacio del concejo

**Alrededor de 2271 e.c**

La civilización Geth empieza a explorar varias regiones de espacio y desarrollar nuevas tecnologías con el único objetivo de preservar su existencia

En su búsqueda de una fuente de combustible lo suficientemente potente para alimentar la flota de arcas los científicos Indogene descubren que el gigante gaseoso Gula se encuentra habitado por una forma de vida basada en la energía a quienes llaman Gulanee , los cuales a cambio de espacio en las arcas prometen a los científicos una fuente de combustible llamada gulanite

Los Indogene deciden desechar el proyecto Kaziri luego de comprobar que la tecnología no es confiable

**Alrededor de 2299 e.c**

La guerra contra el Volge llega a su final luego de haber acabado con los habitantes de las colonias y el supuesto planeta hogar de la especie hostil

Con las arcas preparadas y listas para el viaje las distintas especies comienzan el proceso para seleccionar a los que irían en este viaje sin retorno , siendo que cada raza empleo sus propios criterios para elegir

Los Castithans decidieron que solo las castas más ricas y poderosas debían subir en las arcas , a un que algunos individuos de los linaje menos poderosos lograron subir a bordo atreves de apuestas

Los Irathients acordaron que solo los más fuertes , capaces y devotos irían en las arcas

Los Indogene se pusieron de acuerdo en que solo los más brillantes y capaces debían ir en un viaje tan peligroso

Por último los Liberata , Sensoths y Gulanee terminaron con la población más baja debido a su falta de conexiones políticas

Siendo los Omec y los Volge los únicos a los cuales se les planea dejar morir en la colisión estelar

**Alrededor de 2300 e.c**

A causa de la guerra los integrantes de la alianza deciden que la mejor manera de defenderse contra posibles amenazas y prosperar es trabajando como un solo estado unificado cuyo deber y objetivo sea ampliar el conocimiento de las razas integrantes y la protección de amenazas tanto internas como externas

Esta organización pasa a llamarse Federación Imperial de Orión

**Alrededor de 2303 e.c**

Una nave de exploración descubre el sistema binario Votanis , al poco tiempo se establecen comunicaciones

Los Votans se sorprenden de encontrarse a sus supuestos parientes lejanos

Por otro lado los federales acuerdan ayudar a reubicar a las razas Votan en un nuevo sistema estelar con la excepción de los restos del Volge a quienes planean dejarlos morir , la reubicación se lleva a cabo usando naves coloniales de los federales junto con naves encargadas de remolcar las arcas Votan a través del subespacio

A cambio de la reubicación los federales adquieren nuevas tecnologías

**Alrededor de 2306 e.c**

La reubicación de los Votans llega a su fin cuando la estrella errante colisiona con la estrella principal del sistema Votanis llevándose consigo todos los planetas del sistema y a aquellos que no quisieron abandonar su hogar

**Alrededor de 2310 e.c**

Los dos planetas del nuevo sistema Votanis son terraformados para adaptarse a sus nuevos inquilinos el tercer planeta se les asigna a los Irathients , Liberata y Sensoths teniendo este mundo un clima más cálido

El cuarto planeta se les da a los Castithans , este mundo tiene un clima más parecido a Marte según algunos visitantes

Los Gulanee son colocados en la luna del nuevo planeta Castithans debido a que el subsuelo de dicho satélite se encuentra lleno de muchos materiales conductores los cuales al mezclarse con la gulanite dan como resultado la aparición de grandes estructuras cristalinas las cuales se podrían comparar con ciudades para estos seres de energía

Por ultimo a los Omecs se los coloca en un sistema a varios años luz de distancia

En el caso de los Indogene fueron los únicos a los cuales se les ofreció la oportunidad de unirse a la federación, esta propuesta fue vista por las otras razas Votan como injusto porque solo una raza se beneficiaría ,pero rápidamente un negociador explico que la sociedad Indogene es la única que califica como preparada mientras que las otras todavía no están preparadas, esta explicación a un que enojo a algunos fue aceptada

Los Indogene fueron colocados en un sistema estelar más cercano a las otros integrantes , esto marcaría el comienzo de la ascensión de los indogene en una sociedad completamente estelar

**Alrededor de 2320 e.c**

Los Indogene se convierten en miembros operativos de la federación , con algunos de ellos tomando puestos de trabajo dentro de otros mundos o estaciones

Luego de un largo debate los altos mandos de la federación deciden comenzar la construcción de una gran estación espacial que actué como la capital de la federación

**Alrededor de 2330 e.c**

Aria L'loak toma el control de la estación Omega después de haber derrotado al anterior gobernante en un combate individual , el humillado Krogan pasaría a ser conocido de manera burlona como "Patriarca"

Mientras al otro lado de la galaxia el departamento de inteligencia de la federación comienza a enviar sondas equipadas con dispositivos de fase capaces de camuflar una nave haciéndolas prácticamente invisibles al sensor y a la la vista , enviandolas a locaciones más allá de su frontera

**Alrededor de 2350-2355 e.c**

Los científicos de la federación presentan el primer motor HyperWarp , este nuevo sistema de propulsión funciona abriendo una fisura al subespacio y una vez dentro de la otra dimensión la manipula contrayéndola y expandiéndola permitiendo a esta nave alcanzar altísimas velocidades ,atravesando en poco tiempo cientos de miles de años luz en solo días

Por otro lado el departamento de desarrollo bélico imperial presenta un arma capaz de utilizar las dimensiones adyacentes a las nuestras para liberar una ráfaga de energía capaz de destruir una porción de tierra del tamaño de Australia , el nombre de esta arma pasa a ser "Cañón de Onda Dimensional Takionica" , los militares acortarían este nombre a Lanza Takionica

Este avance vino acompañado del desarrollo de un nuevo reactor , cuyo funcionamiento emplea una esfera de anti-plasma para generar el equivalente a una pequeña estrella

Los Drell hacen el primer contacto con los Hanar , este contacto ayudo a los Drell a evitar la extinción por medio de la evacuación planetaria de su mundo moribundo , en los próximas décadas aquellos que no se fueron perecerían

**Alrededor de 2360-2378 e.c **

Las misiones de espionaje más allá de la frontera revelan a los altos mandos la existencia de una comunidad galáctica

Los primeros torpedos con ojiva de antimateria reemplazan a las antiguas armas de fusion

La construcción de la nueva capital de la Federación se concluye

La nave IFS Moon descubre el primer yacimiento de elemento cero dentro del espacio de la Federación , este descubrimiento se encontraría en uno de los sistemas más lejanos , específicamente en las regiones del borde galáctico

Los primeros experimentos con elemento cero rápidamente demostrarían dos cosas

Primero , las partículas que constituyen esta materia se encuentran desfasadas con respecto al resto del universo

Segundo, este elemento es venoso para todas las razas del espacio controlado por la Federación

El motivo se descubriría luego de examinar con mas cuidado los datos proporcionados por las ruinas Prothean en Marte , con esto en mente los altos mandos deciden que lo mejor es no hacer contacto con las otras razas que se ubican más allá de las fronteras

**Alrededor de 2390 e.c**

La federación decide realizar exploración más allá de la galaxia , con destino a la Gran Nube de Magallanes

La pequeña flota de exploración extra galáctica descubre una nave de origen Prothean a medio camino entre la gran nube y la galaxia

Para sorpresa de la tripulación los sistemas vitales de la nave Prothean son funcionales y las capsulas criogénicas todavía mantienen a sus pasajeros vivos , no obstante los motores FTL se encuentran dañados debido al uso excesivo

El supervisor de nave se sorprende cuando es sacado del sueño criogénico por un grupo de especies que desde su punto de vista hace poco eran primitivas

**Alrededor de 2391 e.c**

Los Prothean cuentan a los federales toda la historia de lo que paso en la galaxia hace 50.000 años

**Alrededor de 2427 e.c**

Nace Liara T'Soni

El primer asentamiento fuera de la galaxia es construido por la Federación y rápidamente es conectado a la red de portales

Los Prothean se establecen en un sistema a dos años luz del asentamiento federal

Debido a las historias contadas por los Prothean el alto mando autoriza a los astilleros de Kuat la construcción de nuevas naves

Los científicos de la Federación reportan el descubrimiento de la materia roja , un elemento con la tendencia a convertirse en agujeros negros

**Alrededor de 2475 e.c**

La especie Yahg , una especie previa al vuelo espacial son descubiertos en el planeta Parnack , los intentos de contacto diplomáticos terminan en desastre cuando los Yahg asesinaron a los diplomáticos , el planeta natal de esta raza es declarado fuera de los limites

Sin que las autoridades lo sepan un operativo de Shadow Broker logra capturar a un Yahg , en el futuro este individuo asumiría el liderazgo de esta organización

El proyecto de cooperación entre los Asari y los Salarians concluye con la construcción de la nave insignia de la flota de la ciudadela , Destiny Ascension se convierte en la nave más poderosa en todo el espacio del concejo bajo el comando de la matriarca Lidanya

**Alrededor de 2498 e.c**

Algunas naves de la Federación comienzan a explorar más allá de la frontera , entre los primeros lugares en ser explorados fue el misterioso relé Omega 4 y lo que se encontraba al otro lado

La base de los recolectores es encontrada y rápidamente destruida por el grupo de investigación los cuales toman todos los datos posibles antes de partir

Los Prothean se enfurecen al descubrir el destino de aquellos que no fueron exterminados hace miles de años

El departamento de inteligencia imperial decide que lo mejor es aplazar el contacto con las especies de la ciudadela hasta que las circunstancias sean mejores

**Alrededor de 2514 e.c**

Con el conocimiento recolectado a lo largo de los años los científicos e ingenieros de la Federación empiezan a investigar como anular la tecnología dependiente del elemento cero o su destrucción si fuera necesario

Los ingenieros de los astilleros Kuat comienzan a desarrollar los planos de la futura nave insignia de la Federación

**Alrededor de 2515-2516 e.c**

Saren Arterius se convierte en el Turiano más joven en ser aceptado como espectro del concejo

Una nave de la Federación equipada con un dispositivo de camuflaje descubre la base de la misteriosa agencia Shadow Broker

Reconociendo que esta agencia puede ser un problema en el futuro los altos mandos deciden enviar un grupo de elite a destruir y saquear la base de Shadow Broker , entre estos agente se encontraba el teniente John Shepard

Con la destrucción de la base y comandos falsos para los agentes de la organización los espías de Shadow son atrapados de manera discreta pero constante por los espectros , la Federación usa la información almacena durante años por Shadow Broker para prepararse para su eventual contacto con las otras razas

El proyecto Cerberus propuesto por el agente Jack Harper es cancelado debido a los riesgos que una organización de este estilo supondría en el futuro en su lugar se le asigna el puesto de jefe en el departamento de inteligencia imperial debido a sus notables habilidades en este campo de trabajo , al principio se encontró molesto por el rechazo de su propuesta pero luego de algunos meses recapacita y acepta el puesto jurando hacer lo mejor para la Federación

**Alrededor de 2520e.c**

Usando todos los datos recolectados de los Segadores los mejores analistas de la Federación estiman que tienen alrededor de 129 años antes de que comience la próxima cosecha

Los ingenieros de la Federación construyen dos armas de último recurso en caso de que los peores escenarios ocurran

Primero , una versión mucho más poderosa del "Cañón de Onda Dimensional Takionica" esta nueva versión es capaz de destruir un planeta entero de un solo golpe los militares la apodan Planet Buster

Segundo , usando la materia roja como arma , un solo misil con ojiva de esta sustancia es capaz de destruir un sistema planetario en poco tiempo

Todas estas armas de destrucción de grado estelar son añadidas al diseño del buque insignia de la Federación

**Alrededor de 2528e.c**

El IFS Imperator se convierte en el buque insignia de la Federación , siendo esta la única nave de la clase Executor , dicha nave es puesta al mando de Almirante Steven Hackett

Mientras el recientemente ascendido Comandante Shepard es puesto al mando del la Battlestar IFS Normandy con la misión de establecer el primer contacto con las especies del concejo


	2. Chapter 2 Codex

**Entrada del Codex: Federación Imperial de Orión (F.I.O) **

**(información obtenida del motor de búsqueda federal Google Quantum)**

* * *

**Federación Imperial de Orión:**

**Capital:** La estación espacial Elysium ubicada en la nebulosa de Orión pasó a ser la capital de la federación en 2377, luego del contacto con las razas de la ciudadela las especies del resto de la galaxia se sorprendieron por las dimensiones de la estructura

**Dimensiones:**

**Longitud:** 60 km

**Diámetro:** 13.3 km

**Altura:** 11.8 km

**Población:** 20,3 millones

**Peso bruto:** 15.11 billones de toneladas métricas

**(Es la estación de la película Elysium con la adición de una aguja que atraviesa el centro de la estación)**

* * *

**Fundación de la federación:** 3 de octubre del 2300

**Población federal (2528):** 135,320,500,000

**Sistema económico:** Valores y prestigio

**Lengua franca:** Estándar imperial

**Razas integrantes: **

** Vree:** Una de las razas fundadoras y de las primeras en poseer la tecnología de viaje FTL , estos pequeños seres procedentes del planeta Vreetan son de naturaleza competitiva y muy curiosos , antes del contacto con los humanos eran extremadamente capitalistas en su modo de vida pero luego de obtener tecnología de replicación el deseo de obtener mayores conocimientos paso a ser el principal objetivo de muchos , mientras que otros se interesaron mucho más por las artes sobre todo la pintura, antes de unirse a la federación su gobierno era el Conglomerado Ventuki una oligarquía

**Humanos:** La primera raza de la federación en desarrollar una forma de transporte capaz de conectar dos lugares distantes, comenzaron a expandirse usando motores de fusión y un conjunto de portales, luego de encontrar ambas bóvedas alienígenas los humanos crearon su primer motor FTL, procedentes del planeta Tierra estos seres tuvieron un pasado muy belicoso y como resultado los avances fueron relativamente rápidos pero a costa de periodos muy turbulentos a lo largo de su historia , actualmente poseen un pensamiento que en ocasiones puede ser agresivo y directo o por el contrario compasivo y reflexivo , su gobierno antes de unirse a las demás razas era la Federación Terran una democracia republicana

**Irken:** Esta raza de seres procedentes del planeta Irk , tuvieron en el pasado algunos enfrentamientos menores , de pensamiento racional y muy prácticos ellos ven la guerra como algo que en ocasiones es necesaria e inevitable para el avance y progreso , cuando los Irken desarrollaron los viajes FTL y encontraron la bóveda de conocimiento comenzaron una rápida expansión de su territorio con el propósito de adquirir nuevos recursos y buscar a sus supuestos parientes lejanos , junto con los Humanos y los Quarren son de los integrantes que más aportan al desarrollo de tecnologías bélicas , su gobierno antes de unirse a las demás razas era el Imperio Irken una jerarquía monárquica

**Mon Calamari:** Co habitantes del planeta Mon Cala estos seres anfibios se desarrollaron en el mismo planeta de los Quarren , y como tal hubieron enfrentamientos y pequeñas guerras entre las dos razas, no obstante contrario a sus hermanos de las profundidades su cultura se enfocó más en las artes , las ciencias y la música , dentro de las filas de la federación suelen tomar trabajos en campos de la ingeniería o construcción de naves , su gobierno antes de unirse a las demás razas era el Concejo Administrativo Planetario un concejo de representantes de ambas razas

**Quarren:** Co habitantes del planeta Mon Cala llamado por ellos como Dac estos seres anfibios se desarrollaron en las profundidades del mismo planeta de los Mon Calamari , debido a sus diferencias ambas razas tuvieron enfrentamientos por los recursos de su planeta , su cultura contraria sus hermanos en las zonas más superficiales se enfocaron más en el desarrollo bélico y cultural desarrollando así un pensamiento muy orgulloso de sí mismos llegando en ocasiones a pensar de forma egocéntrica, su gobierno antes de unirse a las demás razas era el Concejo Administrativo Planetario un concejo de representantes de ambas razas

**Ossians**: Originarios del planeta Heaven estos seres son los descendientes de los antiguos Mala'kak que se expusieron a la sustancia negra dando como resultado que involucionaran , contrario a sus antepasados que desarrollaron una cultura muy enfocada en las artes y la difusión de la vida los actuales Ossians desarrollaron una cultura más pragmática prefiriendo la ganancia de nuevos conocimientos y la exploración de lo desconocido , lo que más diferencio a esta especie en su momento fue que usaron dos formas de viaje espacial, muchos Ossians suelen tomar el trabajo de arqueólogos para poder tener acceso a antiguas ruinas y sitios arqueológicos muy importantes en el espacio de la federación, antes de unirse a la federación su gobierno era la Alianza planetaria un gobierno supranacional basado en un sistema parlamentario

**Indogene:** Estos seres provenientes originalmente del planeta natal de los Omegs , huyeron de sus amos y se asentaron en Daribo el planeta de los castithans, luego de años de investigación descubrieron que su sistema planetario estaba condenado debido a una colisión estelar, cuando finalmente las otras razas aceptaron que su extinción podía ser inminente comenzaron a planificar su éxodo , en última instancia la federación los descubrió y ayudo con la evacuación después de reubicar a las otras razas Votan se les ofreció unirse a la federación siendo reubicados en Indross un planeta a siete años luz del sistema Kuat, con una mentalidad sumamente técnica y lógica son hasta la fecha la única raza ascendida por los federales , su gobierno inicial era una tecnocracia

**Líderes:** Canciller supremo, Emperador/Emperatriz

**Forma de gobierno:** Republica federal con aspectos de una monárquica constitucional

**Concejo administrativo:** Parlamento imperial

El gobierno de la federación tiene sus raíces en las formas federales, republicanas e imperiales de los gobiernos que la conformaron, la regencia se divide en dos partes:

El lado administrativo se encarga de la planificación y desarrollo de la federación teniendo bajo su control casi todas las instituciones federales, el canciller actúa como cabeza y jefe de la administración del estado junto con el parlamento quienes se encargan de manejar distintas áreas del gobierno.

El lado civil a cargo de las familias reales se encargan de ser la cara publica y actuar como diplomáticos o negociadores, después de formarse la federación se estableció que cada raza debía seleccionar a una familia imperial que los representen, a la cabeza de cada familia se encuentran los reyes o reinas y por encima de las otras familias el emperador o emperatriz es la cabeza de este grupo y se reúne cada cierto tiempo con el canciller.

**Familias imperiales:**

**Humanos:** Vi Britannia

**Vree:** Droc –Jen

**Irken:** irktus

**Mon Calamari:** Odai

**Quarren:** Noloff

**Ossians:** Ozaliam

**Indogene:** Orrenk

* * *

**Militar:**

**IFS ( siglas en ingles de "Imperial Federation Ship") **

**Flota estelar:** El cuerpo de exploración , defensa , construcción e ingeniería se encargan de expandir el territorio federal , construir naves , infraestructura planetaria y ampliar el conocimiento de las razas miembros de esta organización

**Naves:**

**Corbeta clase London:** Esta nave de 325 metros de largo, tiene sus orígenes en las primeras naves de la tierra teniendo una forma de daga , está equipada para actuar como nave de patrullaje o una nave de ataques rápidos , usando como su principal ventaja sus potentes motores ** (es el Arquitens-class command cruiser de star wars pero el puente no sobresale )**

**Corbetas sigilosas clase Fantasma:** Una de las naves más pequeñas de la flota federal midiendo solo 138 metros y de las pocas equipadas con dispositivos de camuflaje , estas naves son desplegadas solo en misiones de reconocimiento en donde el sigilo y la discreción son necesarios, esta equipada con lo mejor en escáneres , motores y transportadores** (es la clase Consular cruiser el modelo c70 retrofit de star wars pero sin las antenas )**

**Destructor de clase Gladius:** Con 600 metros de largo y armadas hasta los dientes , esta nave aunque considerada liviana según los estándares de la federación es la pesadilla de algunos de los infortunados piratas que se han topado con estas embarcaciones **(es la clase Janus Heavy Cruiser de battlestar galáctica deadlock ) **

**Crucero ligero clase Oceanus:** Esta nave de 682 metros posee dos variantes , el modelo explorador equipado con lo último en sistemas defensivos , motores y los mejores escáneres disponibles , y el modelo medico destinada a actuar como un pequeño hospital ,teniendo a su disposición los mejores equipos médicos ya sea para tratar a los enfermos o desarrollar medicinas nuevas** (es igual que la clase Pelta frigate de star wars ) **

**Crucero clase Damocles:** Con 722 metros estas naves representan una considerable mayoría en la flota estelar a la hora de desplegar naves a lo largo del espacio federal , teniendo altas capacidades ofensivas, defensivas y de transporte de naves de combate o drones de ataque , estas embarcaciones suelen actuar como naves de comando para las patrullas conformadas por naves más pequeñas **(es igual que la clase BC 304 Daedalus Battlecruiser de Stargate )**

**Crucero pesado clase Prometheus:** Teniendo 790 metros esta embarcación es de las incorporaciones más recientes de la flota teniendo un diseño que refleja mucho la estética Irken , completamente armada y equipada, lo que más destaca es que es de las primeras naves en tener menos de un kilómetro y poseer una lanza takionica , convirtiendo a esta nave en un destructor de planetas **(es igual que la nave Destiny de stargate , las únicas diferencias son que esta no tiene las cúpulas blancas y la superficie del casco es más lisa )**

**Crucero de batalla clase Tunguska:** Midiendo 900 metros esta nave es simplemente una versión más grande y mejor armada de los destructores , añadiendo que también puede trasportar a toda una legión de soldados y otros vehículos de asalto**(es igual que la nave de clase titán perteneciente a los Darlok del juego Master of Orion concretamente los diseños alternativos que parecen dagas)**

**Acorazado clase Retribution:** Uno de los diseños de nueva generación esta nave de 1,100 metros posee influencias Mon Calamari y Ossians en el diseño , esta embarcación está fuertemente armada y posee una lanza takionica catalogándose como una destructora de planetas **(es igual que la nave de clase titán perteneciente a los humanos del juego Master of Orion específicamente el diseño original con aspecto de una bala aplanada y con los motores atrás)**

**Basestar clase Celestra:** Esta gigantesca nave de 2,219 metros es considerada por algunos como una estación móvil de comando, equipada con suficientes capacidades de transporte y armas es capaz mantener la órbita de un solo planeta por su cuenta, teniendo influencias Vree en el diseño , es de las pocas naves que emplean un propulsor de empuje gravitacional como principal forma de desplazamiento sub luz** (es igual que la clase Cratus Basestar de Battlestar Galáctica Deadlock )**

**Battlestar clase Mercury:** Esta nave solo se puede describir como 1,790 metros de puro poder militar y si las Basestars están diseñadas para mantener a un planeta entero entonces las Battlestars están diseñadas para travesar cualquier barricada , entre sus sistemas de armas se encuentra una versión más grande de un Phaser denomina lanza espinal Phaser , cuyo poder destructivo es mucho menor que una lanza takionica pero lo compensa con una cadencia de tiro mayor permitiendo disparar de tres a cuatro veces antes de entrar en modo de recarga, descendiente de las Battlestar de clase Júpiter y siguiendo con los diseños de las anteriores Minerva y Artemis , estas naves son sinónimo de comandantes excepcionales **(la nave es exactamente igual ) **

**Warstar clase Pandora:** Considerada como la hermana mayor de las Battlestars y las Basestars este Leviatán de las estrellas es una de las naves de nueva generación construida junto con la nave insignia de la federación , midiendo 4,276 metros es la única nave aparte del Imperator en tener más de una lanza takionica , las dos lanzas ubicadas en la sección delantera de la nave pueden dispararse por separado o ambas al mismo tiempo logrando un golpe mucho más destructivo** (la nave es igual que la clase Nova Battlestar )**

**Súper acorazado clase Imperius:** De los diseños más antiguos teniendo ya 200 años y todavía en producción estas naves fueron el resultado de la cooperación de los ingenieros Mon Calamari , Quarren , Humanos , Vree , Irken y Ossians siendo de los primeros diseños en el cual todas las razas aportaron algo propio al diseño , midiendo 5,210 metros estos titanes solo se despliegan en situaciones en donde la fuerza bruta es la única solución, a lo largo de los años han recibido actualizaciones y mejoras pero en los últimos años su producción se ha visto reducida por la aparición de naves más pequeñas y mejor armadas**(es la clase Subjugator heavy cruiser de star wars las únicas diferencias son que no tiene una torre de observación en la parte trasera y no posee los cañones iónicos a los lados ) **

**Acorazado estelar clase Executor:** Con 19,000 metros esta nave es la embarcación más grande construida por una organización de grado galáctico , aparte de sus ya impresionantes sistemas de armas entre los que se incluyen 4 lanzas takionicas , se encuentran dos que son consideradas como las únicas armas de destrucción de grado estelar , el Planet Buster capaz de destruir todo un planeta de un solo golpe y los misiles con carga de materia roja capaces de destruir una estrella y en el proceso todo el sistema planetario de dicha estrella **(es el Executor -class Star Dreadnought con la diferencia de que el puente no sobresale tanto y no tiene los dos generadores de escudo en el puente ,puesto que en esta historia es bastante obvio que los generadores están en el interior y no son visibles a simple vista )**

**Nave ciudad clase Aurora:** midiendo 4.300 metros estas gigantescas naves suelen funcionar como naves de colonización, bases móviles de investigación a gran escala o pequeñas estaciones espaciales temporales, en lo que respecta a armas y defensas está equipada con cañones phaser ,varios tubos de torpedos y un generador de escudo de tipo capital**(es igual que City ship Atlantis de stargate)**

**Vehículos de combate pequeños:**

**Caza de reconocimiento pesado de clase Zrros:** Actuando como un caza de reconocimiento o bombardero estas naves equipadas con pequeños motores FTL con los cuales son capaces de dar pequeños saltos permitiéndoles actuar como vanguardia a la hora de ser lanzados al combate además de poseer un pequeño generador de escudo **(es el ARC-170 starfighter de star wars)**

**Caza de combate aéreo-espacial clase Ícarus:** Estos cazas son las naves de ataque principal de la federación , equipadas con armas pequeñas y medianas estas naves son de las más rápidas a velocidades sub luz **(es el Jackal de call duty infinite warfare )**

**Caza sigiloso clase Vampire:** Basado en los diseños de antiguos bombarderos de los Terran , estas naves representan un sucesor de esos diseños , equipado con un dispositivo de camuflaje y motores FTL de largo alcance , son usados como naves de recopilación de información antes de un combate, al igual que el Ícarus tambien tiene armas pequeñas y medianas en caso de que sea necesario combatir **(es el Aegis eclipse de Star Citizen)**

**Tanque humanoide clase Colossus:** Estas unidades de combate pesado son grandes robots de combate manejados por pilotos experimentados, siendo los descendientes de los antiguos Glasgows estas máquinas de guerra son desplegadas como unidades de combate en tierra, equipados con armas de largo y corto alcance además de poseer un escudo **(son los MEK de Ark Evolved )**

**Naves de transporte:**

**Yate lujoso clase Royalx:** Diseñado para servir como el principal medio de transporte para los miembros de las familias imperiales, midiendo 91.5 metros y equipada con escudos y armas suficientes para protegerse en caso de ser necesario, diseñadas y fabricadas por la famosa compañía Origin Jumpworks estas naves son la vanguardia en diseño de lujo sin dejar de tener capacidades defensivas y ofensivas **(es el 600i de Star Citizen )**

**Lanzadera clase Eolus:** Estas pequeñas naves suelen operar como principal nave de transporte ya sean pasajeros o tropas, cuando el transporte no es posible, está equipado con escudos y armas **(es igual que las Ancient shuttle de stargate Universe )**

* * *

**Fuerzas armadas imperiales:**

Actuando como las fuerzas armadas de la Federación los hombres , mujeres y maquinas dentro de esta organización representan el poder bélico en tierra o dentro de una nave esta rama de la federación se divide en:

**M.A.C.O:**

Abreviatura en ingles de Operaciones del Comando de Asalto Militar, Esta organización está a cargo del ejército imperial, los soldados dentro de esta organización suelen trabajar en los planetas miembros de la federación como policías o agentes de la ley y el orden , mientras sus contrapartes apostados en naves se encargan de la seguridad o si la situación es de guerra actuar como tropas

**S.P.A.R.K:**

Las unidades de combate mecanizado son soldados robots con una inteligencia virtual avanzada , creados para aumentar el número de activos militares, a diferencia de los Geth estos robots poseen la suficiente inteligencia para pelear e interactuar con sus compañeros orgánicos , pero no son capaces de desarrollar independencia y siempre necesitaran recibir órdenes, entre sus equipos se encuentra un dron de sabotaje y ataque además de contar con un arma pesada de energía y propulsores para aumentar su agilidad junto con un generador de escudo pesado** ( es el SPARK del Xcom 2 completamente mejorado)**

**A.N.B.U:**

Las fuerzas especiales ANBU son conocidas como la elite militar en lo que respecta a equipo y entrenamiento, sus misiones y ordenes solo pueden ser dadas por oficiales de grado almirante, el canciller, el emperador o el jefe del departamento de inteligencia imperial , y suelen ser misiones de extremo peligro como el espionaje en territorios desconocidos o hostiles , la eliminación y rastreo de agentes que pongan en peligro a la federación y la seguridad de las bases más importantes de la federación , el entrenamiento para ser un ANBU suele tomar años y comienza cuando un recluta demuestra que tiene ciertas cualidades que lo hacen sobre salir del resto de sus compañeros de modo que si el instructor lo aprueba dicho recluta puede tomar la prueba que determinara si es acto para comenzar el entrenamiento como ANBU, dicho entrenamiento es descrito como un infierno del que solo unos pocos logran superar , de modo que si al final el recluta logra pasar todas las pruebas finalmente se le reconocerá como un recluta ANBU para posteriormente comenzar a entrenar en una de las distintas clases que mejor se adapte a sus cualidades

Los ANBU se clasifican según su especialidad en tres clases

**Asesino:** Miembros especializados en el rastreo y asesinato de forma rápida y silenciosa, son temidos por todos porque si algo es bien sabido de estos individuos es que si estas en su lista ten por seguro que de una u otra manera morirás sin importar dónde o como te escondas vas a morir

**Médico:** Estos médicos de combate se especializan en tratar a sus compañeros en las situaciones más peligrosa y estresantes junto con el rastreo de armas químicas y biológicas , sin embargo también tienen a su disposición un conocimiento del cuerpo con el cual si la situación lo exige son capaces de provocar dolores inimaginables en las sesiones de interrogación en donde suelen usar químicos diseñados específicamente para causar un intenso dolor sin dañar físicamente el cuerpo, de todos los ANBU estos son los más escasos porque implica para un medico romper el juramento hipocrático, finalmente al igual que los otros son soldados muy peligrosos

**Espía:** Estos individuos son conocidos por que poseen grandes actitudes sociales y perceptivas las cuales emplean para obtener toda la información que necesiten junto con un entrenamiento y equipos que les permiten se los hackers más peligrosos fuera del departamento de inteligencia, suelen desplegarse en misiones que requieran la extracción de información vital o en misiones sigilosas en donde son asignados a un equipo conformado por otros ANBU

Si un ANBU se retira o desea dejar esta organización puede solicitar un cambio y obtener un puesto en otra organización de la federación o dejar su puesto y tomar una vida como civil en cualquier planeta dentro del espacio federal que elija para asentarse

* * *

**Armas y armaduras:**

Las armas de la federación a pesar del uso extendido de la tecnología Phaser todavía producen y mejoran las armas basadas en proyectiles solidos

**Phaser:** Son armas de energía que emplean una partícula llamada Nadion para emitir un potente haz de partículas las cuales usan un modulador de potencia para controlar la potencia de salida de modo que el arma puede usarse para aturdir a una persona, calentar o cortar una superficie como una antorcha de plasma, excavar en la roca, en las configuraciones más altas es capaz de causar quemaduras graves o desintegrar al objetivo dejando solo unas pocas moléculas como prueba , estas armas son un sucesor de las viejas armas de fase

**Pistola Phaser M-28 Weaver:** Arma estándar para las fuerzas de la ley y el orden o para la defensa personal, posee dos formas de disparo el primero es un rayo de alto poder y el segundo es un perno concentrado de energía Phaser de modo que el arma puede hacer disparos mortales o de aturdimiento **(es el Laser Pistol de The Bureau: XCOM Declassified solo que sin la escritura alíen y con la tecnología Phaser)**

**Pistola Phaser pesada M-5 Phalanx:** Arma estándar para los militares estas armas poseen un poder de fuego más alto que el Weaver pero todavía comparten la habilidad de aturdir **(es exactamente igual al M-5 Phalanx de Mass Effect pero solo tiene una boquilla en lugar de dos)**

**Rifle de asalto Phaser:** Esta arma es solo utilizada por los militares y su diseño se remonta a un antiguo diseño Terran, con un poder a un mayor que las pistolas todavía comparte muchas de las mismas cualidades añadiendo la capacidad de disparar varias ráfagas de energía Phaser de forma rápida y constante simulando de esta forma el fuego continuo de en arma automática con la desventaja de que esta configuración puede drenar rápidamente la celda de poder **(es exactamente igual que el Rifle PHASR de la vida real )**

**Balística:** Estas armas son muy parecidas a las utilizadas dentro del espacio del concejo pero no emplean elemento cero en cambio usan potentes generadores de campos magnéticos para acelerar proyectiles a altísimas velocidades, además la munición puede variar yendo desde las balas normales con punta de tungsteno a balas expansivas pasando por las incendiarias, una diferencia importante entre las armas usadas por las razas de concejo y la federación es el manejo del calor producto del disparo, en el espacio de concejo se suelen emplear un conjunto de disipadores de calor los cuales se encargan de transpirar el calor que el arma produzca y prevenir que el arma se dañe, la federación en su lugar usan una combinación de materiales resistentes al calor y balas tratadas con un compuesto que reduce la fricción

**Ametralladora ligera SM- 2 Virerr:** Esta arma de naturaleza balística posee dos boquillas por las cuales es capaz de desatar una tormenta de balas viajando a velocidades hipersónicas , dentro del ejercito estas armas suelen ser usadas en ocasiones como pistolas pesadas dando como resultado que algunos tiradores expertos sean capaces de usar dos al mismo tiempo** (es exactamente igual al N7 Hurriade de Mass Effect )**

**Fusil de asalto FA-5 Storm:** Siguiendo con el concepto de doble boquilla , este rifle es el reemplazo de los antiguos M-8 Avenger , una novedad en el diseño es la inclusión de una pequeña caja negra y un sistema de apuntado mejor que su predecesor ** (es exactamente igual al X5 Ghost de Mass Effect Andromeda )**

**Fusil de francotirador SF-1 Sayonara:** El nombre de este rifle de francotirador semiautomático ejemplifica perfectamente lo letal de esta arma, usada solo por los mejores tiradores, su uso fuera del ámbito militar o su posesión está prohibido debido a que es la única arma que utiliza balas expansivas con punta de uranio empobrecido y recubiertas en cortosis para que puedan atravesar escudos, además de contar con un mecanismo de anulación sónico **(es exactamente igual al N7 Valiant de Mass Effect ) **

**Armadura de combate Centinela:** Es la armadura estándar usada por los militares para el combate, esta armadura entre sus diversos sistemas cuenta con escudos y un propulsor, además de tener sistemas de sellado atmosférico y botas magnéticas para realizar operaciones en ambiente sin gravedad o atmosfera , además de tener un pequeño tanque de Medi-gel el cual se distribuye de forma pasiva o activa según el tipo de herida y la gravedad de la misma **(es la armadura Heleus completamente mejorada del Mass Effect Andrómeda la única diferencia es que ****en esta el color de las parte moradas pasan a ser negras, las bandas de luz no brillan y la visera es transparente)**

**Exo armadura Titan:** Actuando como el equivalente de los tanques humanoides , estos trajes de combate son usadas en misiones en donde sea necesario la velocidad y agilidad por sobre la fuerza bruta **(es exactamente igual a las javelin ranger de anthem pero el color de las partes amarillas puede variar) **

**Granada de antimateria:** Actuando como reemplazo de las antiguas granadas de plasma estas armas arrojadizas usan una cantidad de antimateria minúscula para producir una considerable explosión

**Cuchilla de plasma:** Esta arma de corto alcance es el resultado de una combinación de la tecnología Indogene y Humana , su poder de corte es mayor que el de su predecesor las cuchillas de arco **( es igual a las cuchillas de fusión del xcom 2 )**

* * *

**Tecnologías notables:**

Tomando como comparación la tecnología disponible dentro del espacio del concejo , la de la federación se encuentra más diversificada, el motivo es que mientras todas las razas que utilizan el elemento cero lo explotan como su principal fuente de invenciones la federación al no poseer fuentes cercanas de donde extraerlo, las distintas razas de esta región del espacio se vieron forzados a buscar una alternativa a este recurso de modo que buscaron maneras de afrontar los mismos desafíos que cualquier especie que este apunto de volverse una civilización estelar debe superar para prosperar, un buen ejemplo de esto son los humanos quienes antes fabricar su primer motor FTL ya poseían varias colonias y puestos remotos fuera de su planeta usando un conjunto de portales los cuales conectaban dos lugares muy lejanos de forma instantánea , entre las tecnologías más destacadas se encuentran.

**Motores Hyperwarp:** El medio principal de propulsión FTL de la federación fue desarrollado por primera vez en el año 2350 , este motor permite a las naves viajar a velocidades de :

Velocidad de crucero normal (876.000 veces la velocidad de la luz)

Velocidad de crucero alta (960.000 veces la velocidad dela luz)

Velocidad de crucero máxima (1,000,000 de veces la velocidad de la luz , esta configuración solo se puede usar durante unas pocos horas para evitar dañar el motor y poner en riego a la tripulación)

A comparación el motor FTL más rápido dentro del espacio del concejo de la Ciudadela solo puede alcanzar velocidades de 4.500 veces la velocidad de la luz

**Armas de energía:** La federación es hasta la fecha la organización galáctica que más avanzada esta en este campo habiendo logrado desarrollar armas de partículas como su principal sistema de armas

El Concejo por su parte solo posee láseres de baja potencia para propósitos defensivos, y algunas armas que utilizan en menor medida plasma

**Reactor estelar de anti materia:** La principal fuente de poder para todas las naves de la Flota estelar, utiliza los principios de los primeros reactores solares pero sustituyendo los elementos de la fusión nuclear estándar por sus contra partes de anti materia para crear el equivalente a una estrella en miniatura echa de anti materia

Por su parte si bien las razas de la Ciudadela tienen el conocimiento para al menos usar en menor medida la anti materia como forma de propulsión sub luz, su principal fuente de poder es la fusión nuclear

**Tecnología de conversión de energía a materia:** Este dispositivo llamado por los federales como replicador es por lejos una de las piezas tecnológicas más importantes para los federales puesto que pueden usarlo para conseguir casi cualquier cosas que quieran, siempre y cuando la computadora tenga un escaneo detallado del objeto o sustancia que se desea obtener, hasta la fecha el elemento cero no se puede replicar debido a las propiedades desfasadas que posee esta sustancia

Para las razas del consejo este dispositivo está muy por encima de sus capacidades técnicas, y el motivo es que la simple idea de la conversión de energía a materia y viceversa solo fue postulado una vez y se estimaba que se requerirían computadoras quánticas sumamente potentes y una fuente de poder enorme para llevar a cabo el procedimiento de forma segura

**Tecnología E.G.O:** Diseñada en su momento por los Indogene y mejorada tiempo después por los Irkens esta tecnología se manifiesta como un grupo de Nanites los cuales se inyectan en un cuerpo orgánico y una vez dentro estos pequeños robots crean un nodo de almacenamiento y procesamiento de información dentro del cerebro y otro nodo de emisión y recepción dentro de la columna vertebral, entre los distintos beneficios que brinda esta tecnología se encuentran:

Un refuerzo del esqueleto con tejidos sintéticos, los huesos pueden hacerse casi irrompibles. En caso de traumatismo óseo, los conductos de medi-gel permiten la regeneración ósea en cuestión de minutos u horas según el nivel de daño

Perforar los músculos con microfibras sintéticas aumenta la fuerza general y disminuye el potencial de daño muscular por el esfuerzo.

Tejer fibras sintéticas a través de la piel, puede reducir drásticamente el daño recibido de la mayoría de los ataques. Estas fibras también actúan como un conducto de medi-gel, mejorando la curación de pequeñas heridas.

Si bien el Concejo tiene programas de desarrollo en áreas de cibernética y posee una base sólida todavía esta algunas décadas por detrás de la federación

** Tecnología de viaje y transporte:**

Dentro de la federación existen dos formas de viajar de un lugar a otro de forma casi instantánea:

**Tecnología de transporte:** Es un dispositivo subespacial capaz de transportar casi instantáneamente un objeto de un lugar a otro, utilizando la conversión de materia-energía para transformar la materia en energía , luego transmitiéndola hacia o desde una cámara donde se reconvierte a su patrón original

**Puertas de enlace quánticas:** Estos dispositivos de transporte funcionan creando un túnel cuántico que comunique dos lugares del espacio distantes, su tamaño puede variar empezando por las más pequeñas diseñadas para facilitar el movimiento de personal dentro de naves grandes o reponer cargamento en los astilleros seguidas por las más grandes que reciben el nombre de portales Quantum las cuales emplean en su diseño un generador de agujeros de gusano para mejorar la conexión con su puerta compañera

* * *

**Relaciones internas y cultura:**

A pesar de estar trabajando durante varios siglos y presentar un frente unido esto no quiere decir que las distintas especies que la componen no tengan sus desacuerdos, el motivo es que como cada una de las razas conserva mucho de sus culturas de modo que muchas veces surgen pequeñas discusiones sobre cómo debería ser tratado un problema o situación un buen ejemplo de esto es que. Los Vree y Mon Calamari suelen preferir un enfoque más calmado y pacifico mientras que los Humanos y Quarren preferirían un enfoque más directo y contundente, por último los Irkens e Indogenes tomarían un enfoque más pragmático pero directo cuando se trata de un problema de modo que a veces un individuo de una raza preferirá trabajar con otro que comparta su mentalidad , sin embargo esto no significa que estas distintas razas no estén dispuestas a trabajar todas juntas para lograr sus objetivos, contrario al Concejo que se compone de distintas razas pero todas trabajando de manera independiente la federación trabaja como un todo unido bajo el objetivo de ser mejores.

Dentro de la federación el tema cultural y social se maneja de forma algo parecida a las de las razas de la ciudadela en el sentido de que cada especie mantiene su propia cultura y celebraciones pero con algunas fiestas que todos comparten como es el caso del Día de la Unidad una celebración que conmemora el día en que la federación fue creada

Sin embargo y a pesar de las similitudes que estos dos gobiernos comparten, la federación presenta una diferencia cultural y social muy marcada con las razas de la ciudadela, y es que mientras que el concejo no tiene nada en contra de las relaciones de parejas entre individuos de distintas especies, la población de la federación y sus dirigentes encuentran estas relaciones como algo desagradable pues se corre el riesgo de contaminar la pureza genetica de cada raza, debido a esto existen leyes que prohíben toda relación de origen romántica o sexual entre individuos de distintas especies.

**Relaciones externas:**

La federación tiene como principales vecinos el espacio perteneciente a las razas del Concejo en donde dependiendo de a quién le preguntes te pueden decir que son aliados o son egoístas, pero independientemente de estas declaraciones es conocido en todo el espacio del Concejo que no se debe hacer enojar a la Federación. Por otro lado el espacio Terminus controlado en su mayoría por organizaciones pirata y otros grupos criminales u organizaciones fuera de la ley tienen en claro que provocar o molestar a sus nuevos vecinos es extremadamente peligroso, el motivo es que mientras que el Concejo puede llegar a tolerar la existencia de grupos criminales en el espacio Terminus, la Federación no dudara ni un minuto en destruir cualquier nave pirata que se cruce en su camino, teniendo así tolerancia cero hacia los piratas o cualquier organización criminal, estos vecinos suelen referirse a los integrantes de la federación como Orianos o Federales.

Por ultimo y no menos importante esta el espacio de los Geth el cual es vigilado constantemente usando potentes sensores subespaciales y naves encubiertas

* * *

**Economía:**

Si bien dentro del espacio federal el concepto de dinero quedo obsoleto hace mucho tiempo todavía existen las llamadas empresas imperiales junto con algunas empresas más pequeñas.

Cuando el dinero se volvió obsoleto el estado Terrano llego a un acuerdo a través del cual ciertas empresas todavía conservarían un control casi completo de sus operaciones siempre y cuando los CEOs de las empresas no desafíen o traicionen los intereses y leyes de modo que los dueños de las empresas conservarían sus recetas o métodos secretos para la elaboración de sus productos haciendo así que ciertos productos no se puedan replicar y sea necesario ir a un puerto o ciudad para adquirir dichos productos.

En reemplazo del dinero existe el llamado sistema de valores y prestigio a través del cual cada vez que una persona consuma o adquiera un producto de estas empresas el sistema automáticamente suma puntos para la empresa de modo que mientras más puntos mayor será el prestigio y mayor será el apoyo del estado permitiendo a estas empresas llegar más lejos.

Pero claro esto no es fácil pues si una empresa baja su calidad o miente sobre un producto las masas consumidoras podrían dejar de apoyar y si una empresa no genera puntos entonces se determinara que dicha empresa ya no es útil lo que daría como resultado su disolución

Esto genera entre las empresas un sentimiento de competencia por ver quien puede hacerlo mejor , como parte de un acuerdo se les asigno a las empresas más importantes un sistema planetario completo para poder producir la cantidad de productos que una población de escala inter estelar demanda a diario

En cuanto a los trabajadores de estas empresas muchos de ellos trabajan principalmente porque de verdad desean trabajar allí, ya sea por tradición, porque quieren desarrollar un nuevo productos o simplemente como una forma de ganar experiencia

Algo que muchos en el espacio del concejo se preguntaron cuando se enteraron de este peculiar sistema económico fue:

**¿Si tienen la tecnología para vivir una vida tan cómoda como es que hay tanta gente trabajando? **

La respuesta fue simple

** ¡Solo por que podamos no significa que queramos convertimos en una población de holgazanes!**

* * *

**Planetas y especies protegidos:**

Los planetas y especies protegidas son todos aquellos mundos y especies que los habitan que poseen la suficiente capacidad para crear una civilización pero todavía no poseen el conocimiento para lograr algún método de viaje FTL.

Luego de que una nueva especie es descubierta si esta es lo sufrientemente inteligente pero todavía es pre-FTL entonces los investigadores de la federación pueden observarla y estudiarla pero no deben hacer contacto o dar conocimientos.

La única manera de que la federación de conocimientos o ayude a una civilización pre-FTL es solo si ocurriese algún evento que pudiera llevar a dicha raza a la extinción ya sea porque el planeta se está volviendo inhabitable o porque existe una amenaza de origen foráneo a ese planeta, como puede ser el caso de una asteroide en rumbo de colisión

Sin embargo todavía quedan dos condiciones que se deben cumplir para que la ayuda sea dada.

En primer lugar dicha civilización debe ser lo suficientemente madura y poseer los conocimientos necesarios para comprender la gravedad de su situación, de modo que como mínimo dicha civilización ya deben de haber alcanzado lo que los humanos llaman la era atómica o espacial temprana, o un equivalente aceptable, de modo que la idea de seres viviendo en otros mundos y viajando por el espacio no provoque un shock demasiado grave

En segundo lugar dicha raza debe ser capaz de descubrir el peligro por sí mismo y sin intervención, de modo que ellos mismo intenten o cuando menos busquen por sus propios medios salvarse de la aniquilación.

Si se cumplen todos estos requisitos la federación proporcionara ayuda en la medida necesaria para evitar la crisis

Hasta la fecha el único caso donde fue necesario intervenir fue con los Votans debido a la inminente destrucción de su sistema planetario y solo se intervino porque los Indogene fueron los que a pesar de todo estaban decididos a salvarse y salvar a las otras razas, es por esto que luego de ayudarlos se les dio la opción de formar parte de la federación y convertirse en una civilización estelar

** Planetas importantes:**

**Tierra** (tercer planeta del sistema Solar y mundo natal de la humanidad )

**Marte** (cuarto planeta del sistema Solar y ubicación de varios astilleros )

**Vreetan** (planeta natal de los Vree)

**Photikar** (Ubicado en el mismo sistema que Vreetan este planeta es el hogar de varios astilleros)

**Irk** (planeta natal de los Irkens)

**Conventia** (Este gigante gaseoso posee el segundo conjunto de astilleros y bases militares más grandes de la federación )

**Vort** (Con un clima invernal todo el año esta planeta sirve como principal sede de investigación y desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías)

**Mon Cala** (mundo natal de las especies Mon Calamari y los Quarren)

**Vardos** (Este planeta de clima templado es el hogar de algunas de las mejores universidades, centros de estudio, museos y academias militares dentro del espacio federal)

**Christophsis** (conocido como la joya de la corona imperial este hermoso planeta sirve como residencia de las familias imperiales y otros miembros del parlamento y sus familias )

**Coruscant** (la colonia federal más cercana a las regiones del núcleo galáctico)

**Heaven** (mundo natal de los Ossians y antigua colonia de la especie Mala'kak )

**Corellia** (Cede principal de las empresas imperiales destinadas a la construcción de naves)

**Indross** (Nuevo planeta hogar de la raza Indogene)

**Kuat** (Hogar de los astilleros más importantes y grandes de la federación , aquí es donde se construyen las naves más grandes y poderosas de la flota estelar)

**New Coventry** (Este planeta fue en su momento la primera colonia con población humana y Vree, hoy en día es la capital del arte y la moda )

**Mustafar** (Esta planeta volcánico cumple la única función de ser una prisión, dependiendo de la gravedad de tu crimen puedes ser asignado a una determinada prisión, si la sentencia es suave puedes terminar en una de las cárceles que funcionan como centros de detención y reeducación, pero si es todo lo contrario y tu sentencia es muy grave el peor lugar que te puede tocar es Alcatraz II una prisión con forma de torre de dos picos la cual lleva orgullosamente el nombre Alcatraz por ser el recinto penitenciario más temido en todo el espacio federal )

**Celestis** (Conocido en todo el espacio federal por ser el mayor planeta vacacional y de relajación , este mundo está conformado en su mayoría por islas y archipiélagos rodeados de un extenso mar que cubre un poco más del 90% de la superficie planetaria )


End file.
